(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a measuring device which determines a reaction performance by measuring impedance.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Conventional reaction performance measuring devices include a device as disclosed in Patent Publication 1 which determines a reaction performance by measuring a reaction time between when an indication of stimulation is seen and when the reaction of movement is detected and a device as disclosed in Patent Publication 2 which determines a reaction performance by comparing data at the time of measurement with data at normal times when buttons are pressed in accordance with data about the order of pressing.    Patent Publication 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 184474/1996    Patent Publication 2
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 224226/1996
However, the above reaction performance measuring devices merely evaluate a reaction performance including all systems associated with body reactions. That is, the devices are not capable of evaluating the reaction performance of an individual system, e.g., the reaction performance of a neurotransmission system which represents a process from when detection of signal data for a reaction is started, a signal reaches the brain and until a signal for causing a movement reaches a specific body part from the brain or the reaction performance of a muscle expansion/contraction system which represents a process from when this specific body part has received the signal from the brain and until the movement is completed.
Further, they are measuring devices which can determine only reaction performances associated with limited specific body parts, e.g., only the lower body or only hands.
Thus, in view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide an impedance based reaction performance measuring device which can measure the reaction time of a neurotransmission system and the reaction time of a muscle expansion/contraction system as the reaction of a specific body part easily. Another object of the present invention is to provide an impedance based reaction performance measuring device which can also measure the reactions of specific body parts.